That's the One
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Lucien arranges for a photography session with Jean in honor of their engagement.


**That's the One**

Rose stared for a moment, stunned at the request. "You...what?"

"Jean and I were wondering if you would be willing to use your photography skills to take some pictures of us," Lucien repeated, smiling kindly at the young woman. "I know this isn't the usual thing you do, but you are brilliant with that camera. I'll pay you of course, whatever you think is fair."

"Why?" she blurted, still confused Dr. Blake was asking.

"Strictly off the record," he said in a low tone, "Jean and I are engaged to be married, just as soon as my divorce goes through. And we'd like some engagement photos."

Rose's surprised face broke into a big smile. "I had a feeling about you two! Oh that's wonderful, doctor. I'm really happy for you both. And I've never done an engagement photo shoot before but I would be honored. Thank you."

A week later, Rose came to the Blake house with her camera bag and a feigned confidence in her abilities. She usually only photographed anything to run in the paper with her stories; the photo was usually an afterthought, something she could snap of real life as an illustration of what she was writing. But she did have an eye for it, didn't she? Well, Dr. Blake certainly seemed to think so. Or perhaps Rose was the only person he knew with a camera who he trusted with the secret engagement. Somehow, Rose knew it was more likely the latter.

"Hello, Rose," Jean greeted with a kind smile. "I thought we could set up in the parlor, if that suits you."

"Sure," Rose replied nervously.

Jean led her through and made pleasant conversation. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate you doing this. Lucien got it in his head that we needed photographs of the two of us, and when he gets a bee in his bonnet, there's not much to do but satisfy him. Or he'll never let it go. Which is why I suggested we ask you. Going to a photographer's studio wouldn't be the best idea."

"Of course. I am glad you thought of me, then," the younger woman said with a nod.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you, maybe a cup of tea?"

"No, Jean, thank you. Though if you'd got a plain white sheet, that would be helpful."

Jean regarded her curiously for a moment before she went to the linen closet to get an extra bedsheet for whatever Rose wanted it for. On her way back, she popped her head into Lucien's study, where he had his nose buried in a book. "Rose is here," she told him.

He looked up, confused. "Rose is here?"

"Yes, to take our picture. Or do you not recall the fuss you made about engagement photos?"

Lucien did remember. His smile over took his face. "Wonderful." He stood immediately and walked out of the study after Jean. He greeted Rose in the parlor. "I'll just be a moment. I should put my jacket on."

"Actually, I think you're fine just like that. The both of you," Rose told them, regarding their comfortable clothing. The doctor was wearing a cardigan and no tie. In fact, the collar of his shirt was unbuttoned. It was strange to see him so casual. Jean, however, looked just as she always did, wearing a dark green tweed skirt, a simple blouse, and a plain cardigan of her own. Yes, she looked exactly as she should.

Jean frowned, looking down at her boring outfit. Certainly not fit for taking professional photographs. "Well, at least let me put on a bit of lipstick."

But Rose shook her head. "No, nothing. Just for now. You can change and we'll take formal shots afterward. But I've got an idea I'd like to try first."

"You're the professional," Lucien replied faithfully.

"Right, Doc, if you could put on some music on the phonograph…something fun, I think. And Jean, could you give me a hand with the sheet? I'd like to put it up as a blank backdrop. Perhaps in front of the fireplace here?"

Jean and Lucien both followed Rose's instructions. Lucien found a record of some old swing music and turned it on before assisting the ladies hang up the sheet. His long arms proved quite helpful.

"Now, if you both could just stand there in front of the backdrop…" Rose looked through the viewfinder on her camera, setting up the shot. "A bit closer. Facing each other, please."

"You don't want us looking at the camera?" Jean asked dubiously.

"Not right now," Rose replied with great certainty. "Pretend I'm not here. Just talk. Listen to the music."

Jean spoke in a low tone so only Lucien could hear. "I haven't had my photo taken very much, but I don't think this is how it's done."

"Just let her try. She did say we can get dressed and take formal shots after," Lucien replied, allaying her concerns. He spoke up so Rose would overhear him. "We're supposed to pretend no one's here, right? Well, if we were alone and the music was playing, I think I'd ask you to dance. Jean?"

She reluctantly gave him her hand. But before they could even sway to the rhythm, the song ended. "That was certainly quick," she quipped.

The next number started, a much livelier tempo. "Come along, Jeannie!" Lucien pulled her into his arms and began hopping and shaking in a strange attempt at a quickstep.

Jean couldn't contain herself. His sudden exuberance and adorably sincere face. She burst into laughter. And as soon as she started to laugh, so did he. Jean fell into his embrace as they both tried to catch their breath.

Lucien recovered first. But he was still laughing when he spun her and dipped her. Jean was getting mildly hysterical. Something about all of it had struck her as funny. She couldn't remember when she'd laughed like this. She clung to him to keep from falling over. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Alright, that's enough laughing at me."

Eventually she did catch her breath and beamed up at him where they stood. The swing music still played in the background.

"That was perfect!"

Jean and Lucien turned to see Rose with her camera. They had actually forgotten she was there. With the music, they couldn't hear the sounds of her snapping pictures.

"Is that all?" Jean asked.

"I can do some more formal shots. But not too formal. Doctor, perhaps a tie and waistcoat, no jacket. And Jean, maybe a different sweater? You look lovely, but you can put on some lipstick now, if you want," Rose instructed them.

They went off to their respective rooms while Rose fixed the furniture the way she wanted it. She dragged an armchair over to the window and nodded with satisfaction. She also took down the sheet and folded it as best she could for Jean and turned off the phonograph.

Lucien returned, now wearing dark trousers to match a dark waistcoat. He'd chosen a very pretty lavender tie. "Is this alright?"

"Perfect," Rose approved with a nod.

Jean came down the stairs a moment later. "Rose, is this what you had in mind? I wasn't sure." She had fixed her face and put on a white cardigan with pretty embroidered flowers on the shoulders.

Rose, ever the eye of an observant storyteller, didn't look at Jean when she came in. No, Rose looked at Lucien. And she was rewarded with the loveliest expression from him. Upon seeing his fiancée, the doctor's eyes had melted into a dream-like softness and a serene smile played on his lips. He looked like a man who hadn't seen his love in two years, rather than two minutes.

"Yes, Jean, you look just fine," Rose finally replied. "Now then, Jean, you take a seat on the chair here, and Doctor, if you could sit on the arm of the chair beside her…Yes, that's it. Maybe put your hand on her back…Precisely." Rose looked at the composition in front of her with a satisfied nod. "Right, here we are." She took a few shots, giving slight changes in direction periodically. Jean and Lucien smiled pleasantly for the photos.

At last, everything was all done. Rose thanked them for the opportunity, and Lucien paid her far more than she would have ever asked for.

A few days later, a large envelope was left on the doorstep. Jean found it and opened it. Inside was a note from Rose and half a dozen photographs.

 _I think these all turned out wonderful—you both were a joy to photograph and look rather nice on film. I chose my favorites for you to have. I hope you like them! –Rose_

"Lucien, Rose sent us our photographs!" Jean called, spreading them out on the kitchen table to look at.

He came to join her in the kitchen. Lucien put his hands on her arms and looked over her shoulder. "Oh my, aren't we pretty?" he teased.

"I think they turned out rather well," Jean noted.

Lucien paused on one photo in black and white. "That's it. That's the one."

Jean picked up the photograph and looked at it more closely. It was one of the informal shots Rose had taken in front of the white backdrop. She'd developed them in black and white. Jean immediately knew what Lucien meant about the picture. They were both in the throes of laughter, clutching each other in their natural, affectionate way. "I've never seen either of us look so happy," Jean realized aloud.

Lucien kissed her cheek. "I don't know about you, but I've never been so happy before."

Jean just smiled, unable to look away from the picture. "Yes," she agreed, "That's the one."


End file.
